Shiver
by Jcthegirl
Summary: 'If he didn't find her soon, she'd... He cut off the last part of the thought and shivered, but not from the cold.'  Aku/Xion, oneshot.


_Shiver_

"Xion! Xion, where are you?" Axel called through the sheets of snow. Both the white blanket that covered the ground and the blinding blizzard seemed to stretch for miles, and the latter showed no sign of relenting.

"Come on... You've gotta be around here somewhere, Xion..."

Axel cut his way through the knee-deep white by holding a small orb of pulsing fire in each hand. He had been looking ardently for her for nearly half an hour. If he didn't find her soon, she'd... He cut off the last part of the thought and shivered, but not from the cold. At last, he spotted a splotch of black a ways off to his left. The contrast thankfully made it easier to keep track of the black spot amidst the persistent snow. The orbs he held brightened as he quickly made his way over to the black mass. Upon closer inspection, he was relieved to find that it was indeed Xion. Letting one of the orbs hang glowing in midair near her to warm her and melt the nearby falling snow, Axel gently propped her up against his arms and kneeling legs, half carrying her. Luckily her wounds were not serious, so the elixir Axel put to her lips seemed to do away with her bruises and cuts. She was no longer unconscious but instead sleeping. The sleep seemed to be more like hibernation; Axel could feel her shiver involuntarily and violently. Freeing his left hand, he lifted it to open up a portal. To his surprise, the space in front of them stayed devoid of the familiar swirling darkness. He tried again just to get the same result.

_That heartless- no wonder they assigned both of us to it. Something that strong also being able to take away our ability to open corridors... Hmph, Saix had even seemed a bit more "concerned" than usual, as in he didn't make some snide comment about how slow we probably would finish the job or something. Anyways, maybe we'll get the ability back if we defeat it. That's our best bet._

Axel looked down at Xion, who lay in his arms looking awfully pale.

_I can't take her anywhere, and this blizzard doesn't look like it's letting up anytime soon_.

Through the falling snow Axel could see the sky darkening.

_I should keep a fire going for her, but... what if I fall asleep or something? I can't keep it going if that happens._

The thought that he had been avoiding forced him to allow it to surface.

_Sorry Xion, I know you probably won't be too happy about this when you wake up..._

Axel gently set Xion back in the snow facing him for a moment. He lay down beside her as the orb slowly extinguished. He thanked his lucky stars that he couldn't see that Xion wouldn't see the blush on his face. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His hands seemed so much larger in comparison to her small, fragile-looking frame. Xion's body warmed a few degrees, and her shivering became more like shivering than convulsing shudders. Axel held her tighter against him and tucked her head underneath his chin with his right hand, which he then placed behind her head. Regardless of the current situation with the blizzard, he still found his face hotter than usual. Xion, though asleep, seemed content and relaxed in his arms. At least unconsciously she had no problem with it. He knew when she woke up she would be flustered and want to roam about the castle, mainly to avoid him. Axel sighed inwardly at the inevitable fate the two would have for the next week or so.

_Well, there's no point in thinking about that now. It's the only way to keep her warm all night._

As he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, the snow that would have fallen on them melted and slid off what seemed to be an invisible shield when it came within a few inches of Axel, like meteorites burning up in the atmosphere of a planet.

Xion began to come back to consciousness, but she didn't want to. She was extremely warm and comfortable with whatever soft substance under her that formed a protective cushion around her, and she felt she could just lie there forever. When she started to more fully come to, she realized that the soft cushion was only along her back. Whatever was pressed against her front was moving. No, breathing. And something was lightly touching her lips. She stirred gently and slowly opened her tired eyes. When they opened, they saw green ones flicker open as well, almost level with hers. Surprised, Xion shrieked and jumped up but fell backwards into the snow. Axel was equally as startled but instead of getting up he simply sat up, blushing. Quickly recovering, he jumped up as well and leaned over a now cold Xion.

"Are you OK, Xion?" He offered a warm, gloved hand to her.

"Y-yea, I'm fine..." She took his hand and stood up with his help. Still unsteady on her feet, Xion stumbled a bit in the snow and ended up leaning into Axel. He seemed a bit amused, but he tried to hide the small smile growing on his face. There really was no need to hide it because Xion was already hiding her face from him as she quickly took a step away from him.

"C-can w-we go b-back now?" Xion shivered as she spoke, away from Axel's warmth.

"Unfortunately, that Heartless took our ability to open portals somehow. We're not gonna be able to RTC until, I'm guessing, we defeat it." He demonstrated his inability to open a portal to her to prove it.

"Well let's s-start looking f-for it." Xion huffed and tried to stomp away, but the snow seriously impaired her angry stride, and she fell over yet again.

Axel tried to stifle his laughter but found it impossible.

"_Falling_ for me, are you? You just can't seem to stay on your feet today. Maybe I'm the one who _swept you off your feet_," Axel said in an attempt to cheer her up and lighten the mood. Xion could feel herself starting to smile, but she refused to give in to the urge and pushed herself off the ground.

"W-we need to f-find that Heartless."

"Hmph. Let's get looking, then." _She's only crabby because she's cold. That among other reasons._

After an hour of searching, the two began doubting if the Heartless had even stayed in the same world. They each were on the verge of telling one another their doubts when an earsplitting roar erupted from seemingly nowhere. The ground began to shake violently, and Xion held on to Axel for support. A giant black head with writhing tendrils for hair and yellow beads for eyes broke through the snow. Soon the entire Darkside loomed before them. It was the one they had fought earlier that knocked Xion out and away right before Axel sent an avalanche tumbling onto it. The only difference in it was that it now held two dark orbs in each hand, which they guessed were their abilities to traverse the dark corridors.

"Looks like our target has been right under our noses the entire time! C'mon, let's make this quick!" Axel yelled before starting the battle. Xion quickly jumped into the fray, eager to leave as well. Thankfully the beast had already been weakened from their previous encounter and from being trapped beneath the snow for all that tine, but it still proved a worthy adversary. The fight ended with Xion's final blow through its empty chest. The Darkside roared in pain as its body evaporated into small wisps of darkness that eventually faded away. No heart was released, but at least the threat was gone.

Axel sported a satisfied grin as Xion landed somewhat gracefully on the ground next to him after the attack. He waved his hand over empty space, and a portal appeared.

"Looks like we're able to leave now," Axel commented.

Xion started heading towards the portal, but it disappeared. She whipped her head around to look at Axel, irritated.

"Hold on there Xion, it'll be quick."

"Can't we t-talk somewhere else? S-somewhere warm?" Xion did not attempt to conceal her aggravated state.

"Sure thing."

Axel swiftly glided over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Warm enough for you?"

She was too flustered to respond, and he jumped on the momentary silence as a chance to speak. He leaned over, his lips by her ear. He spoke softly.

"I'm sorry if what I did bothered you earlier. I just don't want you ignoring me for a week. You always get so easily confused and refuse to talk to anyone, you know that? Get it memorized that you should tell people things instead of bottling it up."

He released her and waltzed over to a portal he had just opened. Xion stood rooted to her spot in the snow, face burning. Axel stopped and didn't turn around, but Xion didn't need him to turn to see the smirk on his face.

"Now you don't want to leave? I thought you wanted to get back where it's warm."

He continued on through the portal. Xion stood in the same place, her body burning, and then followed him back.

* * *

><p>Man, my second oneshot in one day. :o I did start it the other day, but I finished most of it today.<p>

Anyways, I'd very much appreciate reviews! Hope you enjoyed~ ;D


End file.
